A method of providing a layer of a first fluid and a second fluid on an area of a surface of a first support plate for use in manufacturing an electrowetting element is known. After providing the first and second fluid layers, a second support plate is applied onto the second fluid to form a closed space between the support plates. It is necessary to use significantly excess second fluid to compensate for second fluid which is spilled and wasted when applying the second support plate. Further, applying the second support plate in the known method introduces air into the closed space and can introduce contamination.
It is desirable to provide an improved method for manufacturing an electrowetting display device.